Gable-top containers have been in widespread use for many years. During fabrication and assembly, a cardboard blank is formed into a hollow rectangular shape and one end is sealed. The container is typically filled with a liquid, such as a beverage or juice drink. The top end of the container is then folded into a gable top and the upper ridge thereof is sealed closed. The gable top has certain score lines, and the seal on one side is made less adhesive than the other side, in order to allow the container to be opened by separating the seal of the ridge on the less secure side and opening the cardboard walls outwardly to form a spout for pouring or drinking the liquid contents. The opened side can then be refolded closed along the score lines.
A major difficulty with such gable-top containers is that the refolding of the opened side is only held in place by the folded shape of the cardboard walls, and this does not form a secure reclosure of the container. As a result, reclosed gable-top containers are likely to spill or leak liquid from the opened side, thus presenting an inconvenience to the user.